


... So, Boba?

by MYRH_Peach



Category: Ejen Ali (Cartoon)
Genre: Ali is one sneaky boi, F/M, Fluff, I hate tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 17:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19339390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MYRH_Peach/pseuds/MYRH_Peach
Summary: Ali n Alicia go on a date. That's it.





	... So, Boba?

Alicia knew this will end badly. Who the hell let her be persuaded into doing this. M. A. T. A. will probably never let her go on missions after this. She'll have to sit at her desk doing homework and worry about Ali and the rest of  
the team and can't do anything about it, even though she can, she can handle herself and the others thank you very much. You know what, this is stupid why should she go through this plan again?

_"This is stupid, why should I go through this plan?"_

_"Because Alicia, his birthday is coming very soon and we need to find out what he likes. He never talks about what he likes and I want to throw him a birthday party!"_

_"No. I'm not budging. Plus, he a veteran spy. He could whoop us less than ten seconds!"_

_"I'll buy you boba tea for the next two months."_

_"… Fine. But you have to promise me that if this goes south, you'll regret it."_

"Okay, but he'll be here any minute now." Ali said. If this were any other situation, she would probably have a sour look on my face. But she can't. They're undercover in public area. A cinema to be specific.

"Of course he'll be here any minute. The movie is about to start. Also, the lower your voice, we are in a movie theater for God's sake!" the smaller hissed back at him. Right then, there was a large man tumbling down the theatre entrance. It was Bakar, the reason why Ali and Alicia here in the first place, watching a god forsaken sci-fi romance movie (the most unrealistic of the genres and honestly, the worst in her opinion) that was two hours long.

The lights dimmed, signaling that the movie was about to start. The first ten minutes were boring as heck, the cgi wasn't even that good. Alicia yawned silently, then without even knowing it, slept.

 

.

.

"...up."

"..wake up."

"Alicia, wake up."

"Hmm?" A sudden shake slowly took her sleepiness away. She was hugging something warm, she didn't want to let it go yet.

"Alicia, the movie had ended already." Ali's voice brought her back to reality. Really it ended already? It felt like just a minute passed. I still don't want to move yet, but it was so comfortable.

"Alicia, I know that you are a limb-stealer, you but can you to let go of my arm now?" I frowned. I looked down to see me, hugging Ali's arm.

Now that woke me up. I dropped his arm and stand up. I'm pretty sure that my face is red, and my dignity is shattered as well.

"We won't talk about this ever. Okay? Or else." I looked at him. He was… calm. I mean, he did mellowed out after puberty hit him. But this is a new level of calm. It weird, it used to be her that always level-headed, and he was the one that with no impulse control, now it's reversed.

His expression was unreadable, but there was a slight colouration on his cheeks. He stood up and dusted the popcorn off. Ali just smiled and said, "I'm pretty sure that he left the mall by now, your grip is strong."

"I- you- we- I said that were never going to talk about it!" he snorted. "I didn't say anything that implies that. I just complimented you about your grip is all." I pulled a sour face.

He was a few steps in front of me when I began to wonder. Why was I so flustered to back there? Why did feel like my stomach turned sideways and inside out? Did he slipped something in my drink? No. He wouldn't. He's heart is too big for that. And why did immediately noticed that the thing that I was hugging was his arm!?

I silently exhaled. You're Alicia, the most experienced, youngest spy that M. A. T. A. had produced since it was first established by the mayor. You can handle this.

We made it to the cinema lobby. There were people here and there, and but it's not packed. So the movie didn't premiered today…

"'cia, come on. We need to find Uncle Bakar." He took my hand and led me to the rest of the mall.

For the next half an hour, we wandered the whole mall looking for him. How can a man his size disappear that easily!?

"We've been walking up and down the mall for a while now," He turned to me. I physically feel myself trying not to bite his head off. For a while now, no shit. " And I'm hungry let's eat."

"How about Uncle Bakar? You said it yourself, we have to find him." He gave a look. Ali took out his phone.

"Uncle,.. are.. you.. at.. the.. mall.. right.. now? And, send." He ran his hands through his hair. I suddenly realised how much taller he is now, I mean, he could probably tuck his chin on my head with his height. And, he looks like a model, what with his perfectly sculpted face, his filled out arms by the strenuous exercises of training under M. A. T. A. and- Wait, no Alicia stop this at once.

"He said that he's at home right now. I guess that he left a while ago." I let out a frustrated noise. "Well, This was a waste of time."

Ali suddenly turned to the right to a bakery. I frowned. "Where are you going?" He turned back to me with a nonchalant smile.

"Getting some food. You coming?" I heard him say. Do I? I mean, were already here, but then again… 'The more this outing lasts, the more it feels like a date.'

"Ok. I'm craving some food too." I trailed behind him. We picked some bread for ourselves. He took some bread stuffed with sausages and chocolate cookies while I took some chocolate fudge and cream puffs. They took a corner booth near the back of the shop. There was something missing though…

 

"I'm going to get some drinks, you want anything?" There was a split second of surprise in his face before masking it with a simple smile. "Just water is fine." Huh. That was weird of him.

There was a vending machine in on the corner of the bakery. As she read the labels of different drinks, the teen thought to herself, 'Ali is acting kinda weird today. Now that I of it he was weird the whole week.'

The silent glances when she wasn't looking, him looking away when she catches him doing it, Chris making an off-handed comment about the looks he's giving 'it's like you hung stars in front of him or something.' is what he said. He missed a training session with her on Monday, which was weird, he never missed it.' _I had to meet your dad for something.'_ He seemed a bit shaken up, but happy. And now that she thinks of it, it was odd that her dad gave her a free day from missions. (There was a nagging thought in the back of her mind, that this was a date. That, and her attraction to Ali was actually mutual.)

She was so caught up with her thoughts, she didn't even remember which drinks she gotten.

"Are you okay 'licia? You seem out of it. What's wrong?" The familiar voice of her friend snapped her out of her reverie. She took the seat across him. "It's, something I was thinking is all. It's nothing." Ali's food suddenly becomes much more interesting now.

The tension was a bit too much for her. So she voiced her thoughts.

"Is this a date?" Ali choked on his cookie. Before he could say anything, she continues. "You've been absolutely nice to me, you treated me for a movie with popcorn and drinks, with a two month of boba whenever I like as a reward, just to spy on Uncle Bakar. It doesn't make sense to me. So," she bit the inside of her cheek. "Is this a date?" she's very much sure that her face was red.

Ali was faring no better either. Ears red with embarrassment and fluster, he replied. "W-well if you want t-to, I guess. I mean that if your okay with that. Your cute- I mean… Y-Your cool and all." He kept rambling on but she got the gist of it. Ali wanted to date her, meaning that he's interested in her. Her.

After a few seconds of whimsical rambling, his speech pattern had slowed down. "Well, I guess if you want to, 'licia. I-i don't mind, not at all…"

They awkwardly looked at each other. One of them flustered because they were caught, and the other was flustered because they're on a date with their crush. Both of them smiled sheepishly. This was definitely unexpected for both of them.

 

The air outside was warmer as opposed to the stale cold air inside the mall. Ali was next to her, walking down the car park to her motorcycle. Neither of them talked, but neither of them cared much, both of them really enjoyed today.

They stopped at her motorcycle. He turned to her with a small smile. "Hey," He nudge her. "Thanks for not ditching on me. I really appreciate it." Alicia smirked back at him.

"Don't worry, I had fun. But next time, just tell me, and maybe," she looked at him in the eyes. "We can do this again." She murmured. His eyes widen comically. Ali's eyes flashed an emotion to quickly for her to decipher, and smiles.

"Ah, well I, I'm glad that you did. If," Alicia snapped up to his, curious to what he is saying. "If I say that I don't have anything to do on Sundays, can we do this again, p-provided that we don't have any field missions, of course."

_How can someone that tripped on his own yo-yo when he first started training and still does, be so darn cute!?_ She thought to herself. "Thank god, I thought you'd never ask for a second date." He grinned he took my hand and kissed. Honestly, if Alicia wasn't already blushing, she must be by now.

They said their goodbyes and headed off, both with a stupid grin on their faces.


End file.
